


Pieces of Me

by king_gaara14



Series: TakeTaka Collection [6]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: When you haven't seen him for months and just saw him kissing someone just snaps you out of it.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Satoh Takeru
Series: TakeTaka Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774063
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Pieces of Me

"Don't touch me," it was said with so much vile yet whispered through the chaos around them.

They're currently in Shohei and Mirai's house doing movie marathon as everyone suggested. They are all tired from the whole week of work and hectic schedules and so liquor isn't an option at the moment. Takeru look around if anyone hears them but no one's paying attention to them. 

Takeru draws back his hand immediately like there's something so hot he shouldn't be touching well, its not like Taka isnt gasps at the look Taka give him. "What's wrong?" He whispered back. Eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Wrong? You ask me what's wrong? Seriously? When did you become so dumb? Did you banged yourself in those fucking stunts you do in the shooting?" That was followed by a snicker as cold as ice. 

Takeru can only sense one thing and that means trouble. Taka's mad at him but he didn't know why. What did he do this time to make the other man this angry at him that even his existence at this very moment seem bothering him. He huffs then because if Taka's like this, meaning their night was already ruined before he even knew it.

"I don't know what did I do this time, but fine I'm sorry. "

Taka glared at him, like he already murdered him on the spot if looks could kill. "You did not understand do you?" His voice a bit higher this time that Haruma looks over to them, raise his eyebrows but Takeru shook his head so he goes back to watching the movie then. Damn, this should be a kept secret between them both and if Taka keeps on going on like this in due time everyone will start asking what's with them both.

"Then tell me what did I do?" He whispered again, softly this time not to trigger the other man.

Taka stands up abruptly then pushed Takeru out of the way to anywhere. When Taka disappeared into the kitchen, Takeru followed suit. If they can't make up immediately then it will be better if he will just go home and sleep than face Taka's wrath especially that he doesn't know what's going on in the other man's head.

"Taka please, don't be like this. I'm tired and my whole body's aching, and you being like this isn't helping at all." He doesn't have time for this because if the other man will be like this the whole night then it will be better if he just go home and sleep.

"Really? Then fuck off."

Takeru breathe in and out then to calm himself, if he also snaps out at him this will not end and that will worsen the situation they have right now and probably everyone's wondering where the hell both of them right now.

"Just tell me what's wrong, okay? Let's talk about this." He steps forward, crowding Taka's space because at least they can just whisper into each other's ears and no one will be able to hear them. "Please,"

"You kiss her," through gritted teeth, Taka replied. His hold in the glass tightened.

Her? Oh, that makes sense then, "Tao?" Taka glared at him, "That was for the scene,"

"Scene? Don't take me for a fool Satoh," he pushed him through his chest but not enough to widened their gap but just to snaps him, "It's not even in the fucking shooting."

Jealous Taka is so cute, really. The butterflies in his stomach agreed to him with that but if this goes on this means trouble and trouble meaning no Taka to hug in tonight. "Is it the one in the conference? Or the one where they set us up for the paparazzis? It's just the PR thing you know that already, management thought it will be great as promotion,"

"I don't like it, you should know."

"I know and I told them I can't beyond the script, but they insisted."

"Then maybe you did not try harder,".

"Taka," he bit his bottom lip because he didn't know what else to say. "I just did it just so we can all move on and be over it and done already and so I can have this whole night spend with you." Taka still glaring dagger at him, "Sorry, can I make up?"

"No,"

"Ugh, why not?" He tried again, stepping forward and snakes his arms around the other man's waist, dragging him closer.

"You'll be sleeping in your own bed tonight Satoh," he pouted at the man and use his super power doe eyes to the man. Taka just stares at him.

"Okay if that makes you happy. I'm sore all over too anyway but can I have at least a kiss?"

"No," he sighed in defeat then and dropped his arms at his side but before he can step backward Taka grabbed him through his jacket's collar and kissed him. It was just a simple pressed of their lips. "Do you like her?" He whispered, a bit drawn-back like he's debating if he should be asking this things or not.

Takeru rolled his eyes at that because Taka damn knows what's the answer to that already but it's no longer a simple question this time. He knows when Taka's doubting or when he's sure about his own words. And now, he needs a confirmation. Takeru inhaled as he stared at Taka's hazel brown eyes, studied his face and wished he could do something more than to offer just an assurance in mere words. If he could just claw in his own chest and rip out all the unspoken words he had left for the man, he already did that a long time ago. Takeru reached for Taka and curled his arms again into Taka's waist while Taka snakes his arms around his neck, he close their gaps and pressed a kiss into Taka's forehead then into the side of his mouth.

"No," he doesnt have to explain things to the man so it will be enough as he pressed another kiss into Taka's lips, this time lingering longer.

Taka pressed in more, their chest touching, the ring in the loops of his necklace digging into his chest gently, reminding him of the promise Takeru had utter to him when he given him the ring and reminding him that wherever he goes he'd always carry a piece of Takeru with him. His eyes flutters close and Takeru sighed against his lips, the quiet and forlorn sound that echoed in the sliver of distance in between them. Taka almost forgotten that Takeru wasn't as invincible as he'd like other people to believe. He had insecurities too especially about their fledging relationship because the world was cruel first before it was kind. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have do that," he said when they separated for the much needed oxygen.

"I understand," Takeru said, touching, rubbing their noses together, "It's been, what? Three months?"

"Yeah, and I should've missing you not accusing you of cheating,"

Takeru smiles at him, "Hey, its okay. I understand and I love you."

"I know and I should remind myself bout that a lot so I won't lash out at you every time you kissed someone, because it's work. It's how you do your work." Takeru pouted as an answer. "Damn, why did I fall for a heartthrob instead?"

Takeru kissed him again, "And I'm forever thankful for that rockstar," they both chuckles to that.

"Your place tonight or mine?" As he smirk to the other man. Takeru bit his bottom lip.

"Your's will be great and I can use some massage," that had gotten him a punch in the shoulder and a kick in his shin. However, the echoing smile on their faces said that whatever it is they'll have to go through, they can make it to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that I am not an English speaking person. Please forgive me fir the grammar errors and kindly do not kill me. 😇 All your kudos, comment and violent reaction s are all appreciated. All the love. Mwuah!


End file.
